In the learned fields such as chemistry, biology, medical services, machinery and automobile services, there are many experimental courses. Offering the experimental courses needs the provision of expensive experimental instruments, in addition, certain danger exists in the event of misoperation.
However, in the existing art, users may watch experiment course videos to get an impression of the users on the experiments. A problem of low display fidelity exists when this approach of playing experiment videos is adopted for experimental training.